The present invention generally relates to a transfer device for moving an object or a person, such as a patient, and, more specifically, to a transfer device that is particularly suitable for moving a patient, including transferring a patient from one surface to another surface, which may reduce strain or stress on the attendant who is charged with moving the patient.
When a patient is delivered to a healthcare facility on a stretcher, for example, the patient is typically transferred from the stretcher to another support surface, such as a surgical table or emergency room bed for treatment. Further, following treatment, the patient then must be transferred from the surgical table or bed to a stretcher, which then transports the patient to a hospital room or ICU where the patient is then again transferred back onto a bed. A patient can go through a number of transfers during his or her stay at a healthcare facility, all of which are typically done manually.
When dealing with a heavy patient or a patient who is non-ambulatory, the manipulation of the person may be difficult. With an obese patient, the transfer can be quite difficult even with two attendants and may have the potential to cause back stress or strain to the attendant or attendants. Non-ambulatory patients, including unconscious patients, especially patients suffering from a back or neck injury, must be handled with particular care and in a manner that will not adversely effect or worsen the patient's condition. Further, patients that are unconscious or too frail to move themselves may simply need to be repositioned on a surface, such as a bed. An unconscious patient or a frail patient may have a tendency to slide down a bed due to the angle of the bed, which is typically tilted to some degree to avoid fluid build up in the patient's lungs.
Current solutions for moving a patient include placing a device that has a low coefficient of friction, such as sheet or board, under the patient and then moving the patient on the device, for example to the next surface, and then removing the device. However, on heavy patients this may cause tissue trauma or injury. More recently, inflatable air pallets have been used. One problem faced with any of these devices is locating the device under the patient. The other concern is that the device may cause safety concerns in that it may allow the patient to move when the patient is not intended to be moved.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transfer device that will facilitate movement of a patient when a transfer or repositioning is desired, which can reduce stress and strain on the back of the attendants who move the patient, but will minimize or reduce the likelihood of unintended movement of the patient when no transfer or repositioning of the patient is desired.